


Someone To Watch Over Me

by flickawhip



Category: British Chefs RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nigella learns to love Darcey.





	Someone To Watch Over Me

She’s not sure quite what leads her to befriend Darcey at first, besides the fact that the woman is polite, sweet and seemed a little nervous. She had been just as nervous back then, still wounded and scared, Charles had left his mark. 

Now though she is healthier, she is happier and bright and she has plenty to do. She cleans her homes, she feeds her children, she writes her books and she makes her TV series, glad of the chance to do book-signings. She does not see Darcey again for a while, but when she does, it is clear she is thinner, and unhealthy, looking fatigued and still terrified.

She learns why in time and she knows she must invite Darcey home with her. She takes the woman home, she sees her settled and safe, and she begins to plan. It is clear the woman’s husband has not helped an already vicious eating disorder, one that had been formed as a teenager, one un-aided by her need to help herself to die. She had come back from the brink, had come to realize she didn’t want to die, but she still struggled with both her self-esteem and then eating. 

She begins easily, offering her drinks, and porridge, things that Darcey still had little to no trouble with. Then, as time goes on, she begins to find reasons to feed Darcey her leftovers, slowly drawing the girl closer and convincing her that she could, and should, enjoy food, that there was no shame in it. 

Slowly, things begin to change, she goes from simply caring to loving the other woman and, as time passes, she begins to realize that she has always wanted Darcey to be hers.

It is the start of the happiest time in her life.


End file.
